Exiled
by ChickenyFanfics
Summary: This is a story about Hiccup getting exiled from berk and life upon from there and his crazy adventures even though he might just have to come back... (warning there is swearing)
1. Shooting Him Down

Hi this is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. No flames please! (Also I am a bad writer and have like no grammar so excuse me for punctuation, grammar and spelling mistakes.)

I do not own the characters DreamWorks does.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was the son of the almighty Stoick The Vast. He was weak, scrawny and the screw up of the tribe. He worked in the forge with Gobber the Belch the villages blacksmith as an apprentice. Stoick The Vast was the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe otherwise known as the Berkians. Berkians were Vikings and they had a pest problem. Now the pests they were dealing with weren't normal pests like fruit flies or bed bugs. There pests were dragons. These dragons stole their sheep, chickens and yaks. They even took villagers sometimes. But their biggest pest was the holy offspring of lightning and death itself, the Night Fury. There were also Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, Hideous Zipplebacks and one of the most lethal dragons, the Monstrous Nightmare.

-Time Skip-

In the middle of the dragon raid Hiccup ran through the Vikings who scowled at him to get inside. When he arrived at the forge Gobber was waiting for him. "Little late t' work aren't you lad?" Gobber said when he ran in. "All the Vikings held me up staring at this Viking muscle." Hiccup had said while flexing his almost non-existent biceps. Gobber had just opened the window and there were a whole bunch of Vikings outside with broken axes, swords and maces. Gobber handed Hiccup a sword and Hiccup went to the grindstone. Once he sharpened the sword he stumbled over to Gobber with it in his hands. As he was handed another sword he saw Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs. Astrid was this beautiful, strong shield-maiden. Snotlout was Hiccups bully along with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Fishlegs was the intelligent but cowardly kind of person. Hiccup was heading towards the door when Gobber hooked the back of his shirt on his prosthetic hook and said "Where do ye' think yer' goin'?" and dragged him back to the middle of the forge " Oh Gobber come on let me go out there! Only for a minute! I would kill a dragon and I would not be the screw-up anymore! I might even get a date!" Hiccup said. Then Gobber said" One you can't even lift a sword. Two your father said to stay in here so that's what yer' gonna do." After Gobber had said that he heard one of the Vikings voices say "Gobber we need you out here!" Gobber had replaced his prosthetic hammer with a axe and said to Hiccup " You stay. There. Now.". Once he had left Hiccup had went the little room in the back of the forge that was his and got his bola launcher or so named the Mangler and went through the door and was running through the streets with it. Even though the other Vikings were yelling at him to get inside and were scowling at him he heard someone yell " NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" then on the side of the watch tower there was a purple blast of light. Hiccup had got up by thenand was weaving through the Vikings to a cliffside. "Come on give me something to shoot at." He whispered to himself. Then he saw something weird. Stars were disappearing. Then he realized it was the Night Fury covering them. He had his aim and shot. Even though he recoiled from the shot he heard it connect even though it was such a far distance. Then he heard a Screech and a shadow go down towards Raven Point.

Hey there my little nuggets. Can I call you guys my nuggets? I don't even care because that's what I am going to do. Any ways hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Have a good day!

-ChickenyFanfics


	2. uhhhh (insert catchy title here)

Hi! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been uploading I was uploading a crappy lemon. Anyways I'm sorry about grammar issues and prepositions because I'm pretty sure my teacher hates my stories. Anyways onto the story. Enjoy!

I watched the shadow go down towards Raven Point. I had shot the almighty night fury down. This scrawny weak figure of myself will become a legend I thought. " I got him!" I shouted. " Did anyone see that?!" I had shouted to the nothingness. As soon as I said that I heard a low grumbling and I slowly turned around. When I fully turned I stumbled back frightfully as I had saw the most lethal dragon that we know of other than the night fury, The Monstrous Nightmare. "Oh crap" I quietly mumbled to myself. It set itself on fire that's when I bolted.

-Stoick's POV-

As me and some of the men held down a couple nadders, gronckles and one monstrous nightmare. But I heard screaming. I looked around and thats when I saw a scrawny figure being chased by a figure that had looked like a monstrous nightmare. I sighed. I knew it was Hiccup. I said to my men "Don't let them go. I need to go save him." He said as he pointed to the screaming figure. Then he ran off from the net covering the captured dragons.

-Hiccup's POV-

As I screamed and weaved through villagers as they moved to make a path for the angry nightmare.

-I'm just gonna time skip cuz I'm to lazy to write the rest. Time skip to Hiccup going in the forest and scribbling in his map-

-Hiccup's POV-

I scribbled in my map out of frustration with my charcoal pencil. Then as I walked I saw a branch so I slapped it away. Then it came back and hit me in the face. Then I looked curiously at the branch. I went down the slope and peeked over and that's when I saw it.

The Almighty Night Fury, tied up in a bola

A bola he shot.

Hi! Sorry for so short and being to lazy to write. And for grammar but it is 1:30 AM so don't blame it all on me. I am also sick soo…..

Have a good day! (Or morning)

-ChickenyFanfics


End file.
